


The Blue Box Game

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Oncoming Storm is here," said the dragon; cryptically, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Box Game

“Er, Arthur,” said Merlin, as he edged round the big blue box that had mysteriously appeared right in the middle of the prince’s room. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but there’s a big blue wardrobe-y thing in the middle of your chambers?”

“No, Merlin,” said Arthur, who was scrambling over the back of a chair to get to the door because the box was in his way, “I hadn’t noticed it.” He sighed. “Morgana put it there. Tell her to have it removed.”

*

Merlin was brave, but he wasn’t _that_ brave.

“Gwen,” said Merlin, “Arthur wanted me to ask you to ask Morgana to get rid of the mysterious blue box in his chambers. Also, why would Arthur think that Morgana had put a mysterious blue box in his chambers?”

*

This was the reason: When Arthur was twelve he’d put spiders in the canopy above Morgana’s bed and they’d fallen on her while she slept, two days later he’d woken up to find all his clothes missing and replaced with dresses.

They had stopped when Uther had told them they were supposed to be setting an example for visiting nobles, and that if they didn’t cut it out he’d have them both put in the stocks. These days they settled for throwing cutlery at each other when the visiting nobles weren’t looking.

*

Morgana swept regally into Arthur’s chambers. At least, she would have done had the blue box not been in her way. Gwen was right behind her, and ended up grasping Morgana by the hips to stop her lady pitching against the box.

“Er,” said Gwen, releasing Morgana and stepping back. “It’s very blue.”

“That’s what I said!” exclaimed Merlin.

“Thank you, Merlin and Guinevere,” said Arthur. “Now, Morgana. Get this thing out of my chambers!”

“I didn’t leave it here!”

Arthur snorted disbelievingly.

“Arthur, it’s taller than the door. How would I even get it in her, through the window using an elaborate system of ropes and pulleys?”

“You could have used sor--” Gwen coughed, Merlin nervously clenched his fists and Arthur cut himself off, cleared his throat and said, “Er, yes, an elaborate system of ropes. And Pulleys. Through the window. Exactly so.”

*

“Gaius!” Merlin burst through the door to find himself facing a tall, thin man whose hair stood straight up on end. “You’re not Gaius.”

“No.” The young man stood and grabbed Merlin’s hand, frantically pumping it up and down. “I’m the Doctor. Gaius is an old friend. Companion, actually. Travelling companion. And you are?”

“Merlin.”

“Really?” The tall man launched himself at Merlin and _squeezed._

“Er, yeah. Hello. Can I just ask,” Merlin’s voice was muffled because the man was still hugging him, “your hair, is that a spell?” 

*

“The Oncoming Storm is here,” said the dragon. Cryptically, of course.

“Um, okay,” said Merlin, trying to work out how something could be both oncoming and already here. “Thanks anyway.”

*

Merlin returned to find Arthur, Gwen and Morgana still surrounding the blue box.

“We’ve been trying to open it,” Gwen informed him, “with no luck.”

“Arthur attacked it with a sword,” said Morgana, rolling her eyes.

“Merlin, open the door,” Arthur ordered. Merlin reached out and gave the handle a half-hearted tug, nothing happened.

“No,” said Morgana, “he means _open_ the door. Don’t worry, Gwen and I will stick our fingers in our ears and hum loudly, and Arthur will have a little lie down and pretend to be unconscious.”

“I do not _pretend_ to be unconscious.”

“I could really knock you out, if you’d like?” Morgana suggested.

Merlin grinned at Gwen, and while the nobles were bickering he whispered a spell and the door to the blue box opened.

“Oh.”

“Oh my.”

“Sire? Lady Morgana? _Arthur!_ Sorry to interrupt your argument, but I really think you should see this.”

*

“It’s--” Arthur began.

“Bigger on the inside,” finished Gwen.

“I was going to say magic.”

“Oh.”

“But yours is better.” Arthur smiled at Gwen.

“I was going to say it’s beautiful,” said Morgana, trailing her hand over the raised ledge in the centre of the room.

“Hey,” said Merlin, opening another door, “there’s more through here.” Merlin vanished farther into the blue box, there was a series of loud thumps and then: “Ow. Careful of the stairs. Ow”

“Merlin, you idiot, the last thing I need is for my manservant to get eaten by a magic blue box.”

Arthur headed after Merlin, behind him he heard Gwen saying, “Morgana, I don’t think you should be touching that.”

Then the door they’d entered through slammed shut, the air was filled with a terrible whooping sound and the floor lurched sideways.

“Everybody hang on,” Arthur commanded.

“Very bloody helpful, Arthur,” said Morgana.

“We are hanging on,” said Gwen.

“Ow,” said Merlin, again.


End file.
